The Inside Man: Revised
by awww
Summary: Sora and Tidus are best friends. One of them has a crush on the new kid, Hayner. What happens when one finds out the other has a past . . . HaynerxTidus, SoraxTidus, HaynerxSora. Mild HayerxKairi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts II.**

**Hey all, this is the newly revamped Inside Man. I got rid of all the "crap" I thought was stupid. This is a much more paced story and will involve more character devolpment due to the fact these charaters differ from those in the game. Enjoy!**

On a hill not to far from Destiny Islands the moonlight stood a man in a black hooded coat. His hair blew hard in the howling wind, he lifted his hood to cover his neck and head. Silently a short man in a black coat trudged toward him from behind.

" . . . Do you wish to begin now?"

" . . . . not now. The sun has departed for the day, they usually spend the night sleeping."

" . . . understood. However, do you have a adjacent date?"

" . . . tomorrow."

"Very well. Until then" said the short man walking away.

The man on the hill remained silent as the wind continued to blow past. He began to think to himself about the situation at hand.

You will remember who you are. You will . . . . remember me.

Meanwhile . . .

On Destiny Islands, a young boy with attractive blonde locks sat on the beach by the tide. The wind was slowly picking up, blowing through his hair softly. He sat on his bottom, leaning back on his arms, fists gripping the sand. He felt a slight chill against the golden skin of his legs and chest as his vest blew in the wind. He stared at the moon with a small smile, his mesmerizing blue eyes glowing.

"I think I'll sleep under the stars tonight" he said as he closed his eyes. He slid his angelic feet out of his sandals, laying down on his back with a sigh. He began to relax as the wind blew slightly above his body. He was nearing his sleep when he heard sand crushing behind him. He peeped one eye toward the direction of the sound. The dim moonlight on the sand reveled a distant shadow. He began to ponder who would be out at this time . . . then he noticed the tip of the shadow was lit by spiked hair.

"Sora?" said the blonde.

"Yeah?" he said walking toward him. He lifted himself up, swatting the sand off his clothes. He met Sora halfway and presented him a smile.

"What's wrong, you couldn't sleep?" he said wrapping his arm around Sora's waist. "No . . .yes. I was a little mad because you didn't call" said Sora looking at the other boy. "I miss hearing you voice. I hate every minute not being with you, best friend" Sora said dropping his head.

" . . . . I'm sorry. It won't happen again" he said as he moved Sora's brunette spikes out of his face. He lifted his chin with his index finger. "I promise, okay?" Sora moved his lips to the side of his face and bit his cheek. His eyes met his friend's, he heard him giggle a bit as Sora looked at him.

"Okay" he said.

"That's my boy" said the blonde hugging his best friend. Sora lay his baby soft face against his friends hard chest. His arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Can we . . . cuddle? . . . . I like to sleep with you" said Sora looking at his friend. The boy gave a small smile and a simple answer,

"Of corse." He released Sora and sat on the ground against a large rock. He spread his legs and Sora sat down between them. Sora sat with his legs folded beneath his butt. He felt the other boy scooting behind him, placing his legs atop of his. He felt the warmth of his strong arms wrap around his waist, he felt his him placing his chin in his shoulder. Sora lay his head upon his friends shoulder, somehow getting comfortable on the bone. The boy slightly felt his erection growing, finding himself wanting Sora. It took everything in his power to not devour Sora's neck. He could feel saliva swirling around in his mouth, he licked his lips and then bitting the lower one. He almost came when he heard the oblivious Sora moan. He simply whined and spoke.

"Goodnight Sora, I love you."

"Love you too Tidus, goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (The first Mature situation) R & R**

**Enjoy!**

Location: The World that Never Was

"I think your taking this to seriously. Why don't you just confront him?" said a voice.

"I want him to remember . . . he doesn't remember me. I want the other one to learn his lesson. He has done . . . . unforgivable things. Both of them . . . they are horrible. Tell me Zexion, am I . . . bitter? Resentful?" said the cloaked man.

" . . . . No. You have been . . . . wounded. You are simply expressing you pain."

" . . .Perhaps. I . . . I remember when he and I . . . .

Flashback

We entered the room in each others arms, his tongue licking my teeth. He lay me on the bed, sucking my face. He spit in my mouth and licked my lips all while telling me things I wanted to hear.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I said. He slowly removed my clothing, making me moan by groping me everywhere. He kissed me allover, from face to feet. I was his bitch, he was my stud. He kept all of his clothes on while I lay naked, except for my shoes, witch he thought was sexy. He unzipped his pants and stunned me. It was so beautiful, I wanted it so badly. He tortured me first though.

"You want me?"

"Yes. More than anything."

"Here, lick it for me" he said while sitting on my chest. I licked it, but was careful not to suck it, he would hurt me if I did. He knew I was not good at that. Instead, he lifted his crouch above my face and said,

"Lick the sweat off my balls." I obeyed as he dropped them into my mouth. He slapped me on the face with it while I guzzled his gentlemen.

After a while he grew tired, and I was in for it. He zoomed down between my legs, lifting them and forcing them beside my face.

"Hold them" he barked. I grabbed them while he forced two fingers in my mouth. He pulled out after I soaked them and swiftly pushed them inside me. I moaned at the sudden action, "Shut up" he said. It was for him to find my spot. If I didn't moan, he could hear the slightest whimper when he "struck gold". He journeyed through my rectum, hunting for it. Suddenly, I wailed. He had found it. He slid them out, then gliding over my face again, lowing the mammoth into my mouth. He slid the cream colored colossus in and out three or four times, coating it in my spit.

He tossed my hands off my legs and replaced them with his own. Before entry he looked at me with those hazel pearls. I glanced at his powerful arms witch were pushing my legs back. I looked at the monster that was peaking out of his camouflage pants before he filled me up to the brim. My eyes widened and mouth dropped, I lost my breath as he pulled back. He exited all except the head before plummeting back in me. I breathed heavily as he duplicated the action. He suddenly tore into my spot.

"Ohh" I cooed.

"OH! I think I hurt you. Let me try again" he said with a smirk. He thrust back into me stabbing my spot. I screamed loudly at the pleasure spliced with pain, my nails digging into the sheets. I wanted to pleasure myself, but he wouldn't allow it. He said while he was taking what was his, I wasn't allowed to do anything but what he said. I looked at him as he stuffed me full of his god like product. He was looking at me, puffing from the delight of my butt. His brows were turned in, his lips were curled. He noticed me looking and plowed deeper. I wailed loudly, I bucked into his powerful pounding, my mouth not able to catch up with the sounds it was releasing.

It felt like forever. He crashed into me over and over until I was screaming his name so loud I started losing my voice. I was coming, and he knew it. I usually came many times before he did. His powerful thrusts continued, only now he was about to move. He lifted his hands from my legs and tightly wrapped them around my neck, choking me profusely. I gasped for air as the thrusts became harder.

"Call me daddy!" he spoke.

" . . .doh . . .da" I screeched. My orgasm hit, my DNA was on his stomach and mine as well. But that only encouraged him. He gripped my thighs and began pulling he into his pounds.

"What's my name? Say my name!" he yelled. I tried, but I only shouted louder. My brain couldn't fathom his name. All I could think of was how hard he was hitting my spot. It felt so good, I couldn't think. He started to feel weak, quickly he slammed into me with all of his remaining strength. I howled his name as loud as all hell . . .

"**HAYNER!!!!!!!!**". His semen filled my insides, my body lay motionless. It was official, Hayner, had f ked the life out of me.

Flashback End

"Hey?!" said Zexion.

"Oh. I apologize. We will do it . . . at another time."

" . . . .right. Summon me when your ready" he said.

'Understood."


	3. Chapter 3

Vvvvvv, vvvvv, vvvvv, rumbled the phone in Tidus' pocket. He'd set his alarm to go off at two in the morning, three hours after he and Sora dosed off. Sora had slid off his arm and made his abs into a pillow, his hands tucked firmly in Tidus' back pockets. He wondered how Sora had become comfortable on his belly as he swayed his hand through his hair. Sora moaned peacefully and slightly adjusted himself on Tidus.

"I've got to get you home" Tidus said silently. He lifted him and gently tucked his arm under his neck and behind his knees. He stood up, Sora's limp body still sleep in his arms. He slid his feet into his sandals and walked to the boy's house. When he arrived, he noticed all the lights out. He quietly crept down the narrow walkway on the side toward the patio. Fortunately, Sora's room was down the hall from the terrace. With Sora in arms, he knelt down to the handle of the glass door and tugged it open with his teeth. It opened slightly, enough for him to slide it all the way with his foot. After entering, he slid down the hall to Sora's room.

He managed to get the door open and lay his friend on his bed to rest. He began to marvel at him, Sora was simply endearing to the eyes. He placed the back of his hand upon the baby soft skin of Sora's cheek. He lightly rubbed his face, feeling the difference of his hard knuckles and Sora's gentle hide. ". . . . so cute" he said. He lifted the sheets and placed them upon his friend. "See ya . . ." He snook back out the house to return home.

Tidus walked outside and stretched his arms upward. He sighed after wood while staring at the moon and began to walk. He listened to the sand mash below his feet, resting his arms behind his head.

". . . Sora. Why can't we be together? What's stopping us?" he said as his eyes watered. "I . . . . love him. I love . . . him."

"It's because you've forgotten who you are" said a voice behind Tidus. Tidus turned around quickly, he saw a man in a hooded black coat, his face hidden inside the hood.

They were in the middle of Destiny Islands, between the tide and the pier. It was dead silent as Tidus stared at the man. Only the water washing upon the sand could be heard before he spoke.

" . . . . Who are you?" said Tidus with a snarl.

"My I inquire as to why you ask a man who hides his face in darkness who he is?"

"What do you mean forgotten who I am?"

"It is to complex. I am willing to help you find the answers however" said the cloaked man as he slowly approached Tidus.

"Don't, don't come near me!" said Tidus backing up. As he was backing away, he tripped over his own foot onto his bottom. The man stopped in front of him, hovering above. He knelt down in front of Tidus. He lifted his hand and removed his glove, his soft looking flesh being reviled. He eased his hand toward Tidus' face.

"I won't hurt you" he said placing his hand under Tidus' chin. Tidus frowned, not pleased with the situation, he was scared and didn't know what to do. He rubbed his hand against Tidus' face, applying pressure on his cheeks. He caressed his jaw line with his index finger, then moving to his hair, brushing it slightly. He removed his hood reveling his face to Tidus.

"He was right . . . you are extremely beautiful" he said touching Tidus. He lay his hand on every place he complemented. "Your gorgeous hair, . . . glorious eyes, . . . majestic chest, . . . gentle skin, delicate torso, . . . slender legs . . . . everything about you . . ." he said easing his face toward Tidus'. Tidus remained silent, merely purring at his words. He leaned his lips centimeters above Tidus', slightly tilting his head.

"Makes me want . . ." he said before moving to Tidus' ear. He barely licked the lobe and a soft gasp came from Tidus. "But I can't" he said lifting himself up. Tidus moaned slightly as he was becoming aroused. He stood as well, staring at him.

"You are not the one I desire. Yet . . . I still find you to be a chef-d'oeuvre" he said kissing Tidus on the hand. A black portal appeared behind him, and he slowly backed away. "Learn about your past Tidus . . . it would be wise" he said before vanishing into the portal. Tidus stood completely stunned.

"What . . . just happened?"

**Chef-d oeuvre-- masterpiece. P.S. R&R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Location: Destiny High (Couldn't think of a high school. :p)

It's three ten and Kairi noticed her classmate Hayner walking from the building. She slowly walked toward him, then waving when he saw her.

"Hi" she said freely. Hayner merely glanced at her and continued to walk.

"Hayner!" she spoke.

"What?" he said.

"Um. . . do you like it here?"

"What do you want Kairi?" he said walking a little faster. Hayner was known by his old friends to have a short temper. He wasn't very fond of people and kept to himself. She suddenly grabbed his arm and twisted him around.

"Listen! Do you know who I am? Nobody walks away from me!"

"Fine you little brat! What do you want my number or something? Jesus, I'm trying to walk home and you won't shut the hell up!" he said snatching his arm away.

"I . . .saw you in class and . . .no one wanted to sit with you. I thought everyone was against you. Sorry I bothered, you just remind me of my old friend" she said lowing her head. Hayner began to feel some remorse.

". . . .You want to . . . . talk about it?" he said.

". . .o. ..ok" she said lifting her head up. As they began to walk, she grabbed his hand. He closed his eyes shook his head as she smiled at him.

"Don't push it Red" he said referring to her hair. He moved his hand away but she grabbed it again. She giggled and moved a little closer to him. Hayner sighed and allowed the action.

Meanwhile . . . .

Location: Sora's House

Sora hadn't gone to school that day or the previous because he overslept. He was still asleep until a light tapping at his door awoke him.

"Sora? Tidus is here" said the sweet voice of Sora's mother.

"Tell him to come on up mom" he said while stretching. He slept in the middle of a tidy, compact room. The carpet on his floor emitting the sweet aroma of Febreze, he sits up and breathes it in, his hair mashed against his head. He noticed he was still in his jumper, his shoes placed next to each other under his bed and jacket on the arm of his chair.

"That's right, I slept with Tidus on the beach. He had to carry me home again." he said to himself. He heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in" said Sora. It was Tidus who slowly pushed the door open and then closed as he entered.

"Hey Tidus."

"Hey Sora" he said as he sat on the bed. "You know I had to carry your ass home last night, right?" said Tidus with a laugh. Sora laughed as well while he moved next to his best friend.

"Hehe, but I knew you wouldn't mind" said Sora.

"Yeah ok, just don't get so comfortable on me from now on. I could have gotten in trouble if your mom caught me"

"Ok, sorry Tidus. I won't do it again" said Sora rolling his eyes.

"Don't antagonize me Sora, I'll leave your but there next time" said Tidus.

Sora giggled and leaned against Tidus. The two were silent for a while until Tidus started fixing Sora's mashed hair. They looked at each other passionately, until Tidus spoke.

"Hey, you didn't see the new kid yet have you?" said Tidus.

"Uh . . . I don't know. What's the name?" said Sora.

"I'm not sure, but it's a guy,I took a picture of him though" said Tidus taking out his phone.

"Ohh, let me see!" said a excited Sora. He took the phone from his friend and laid his head on his lap. He began browsing the pictures on the phone, including the one of him and Tidus sleeping in his bed that Kairi had taken. Tidus peeked his head down and looked as well. He looked at Sora and they began laughing. Tidus leaned back on his arms and looked at the ceiling. Sora went on through the pictures until he stopped again. He looked at the picture in slight shock, his eyes widening. It was the boy that no one wanted to forget. The boy who taut him everything he knew about anything. His best friend from so many years ago. . .

"Riku . . ." whispered Sora. Tidus looked at the picture and then at Sora.

"I miss him Tidus"

"I miss him too" he said rubbing Sora's hair. "We'll see him again someday."

"You mean it?"

"Of corse" said Tidus. Suddenly the phone began to ring, it was Wakka. Sora pressed the talk button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sora, Where's Tidus?" said Wakka while someone giggled in the background.

"Here, it's Wakka" said Sora handing the phone to Tidus.

"Hey Wakka, what's up? (Pause) Really?! Wow, I'll be there in half a minute!" said Tidus hanging up the phone. "No need for the picture, the new kid is with Kairi by the pier right now!" said Tidus.

_What?!!? No! He can't be with Kairi. It's not gonna happen! _Sora thought to himself. He was in love with Kairi, or so he thought. She wasn't interested in Sora because she thought he and Tidus were "to close of friends." Sora remained silent as he and Tidus left the house to go to the pier.

As Sora and Tidus arrived at the bushes behind the pier, they saw Wakka and Selpie quietly spying on their friend.

"Okay, what's happening Wakka?" said Tidus as he knelt down beside his friend.

"Why don't you check for yourself, ya?" said Wakka slightly pulling the bush back. Tidus leaned in, peeking through the bush at Kairi. Sora sat with Selpie, frustrated he couldn't see. Selpie happily pissed him off more by talking. Tidus looked at the pier and saw Kairi and Hayner sitting next to each other, they had some food and were talking.

"So where did you come from?" Kairi asked, flipping her hair out of her face. Hayner looked strait ahead, taking a sip from his drink.

". . . Twilight Town."

"Any particular reason why you moved here?" she said.

". . . . well, there was someone I once knew. My best friend. One day, that someone was gone, without a trace. I came here because a friend told me it was where I should start looking. We were in love . . . that's why" said Hayner looking at the girl.

"Wow. I hope you find her . . . or him" she giggled. He laughed with her sipped his drink again.

"Your cute, Red" he said.

"Your not bad yourself tough guy" she said grinning. Hayner liked his lips and looked away.

Tidus moved away from the bush and looked at Sora.

"What happened man?" said Wakka.

"There just . . . talking" said Tidus.

"Yeah I'll bet said Sora. Let me see" said Sora shoving Wakka out of the way. He leaned in a looked at Kairi. What he saw made his ears squeak. He couldn't see the male, but he could see Kairi laying in the fold of Hayner's arm.

"Son ofa BITCH!" screamed Sora as he ran out of the bushes. He began to walk toward them, he could hear the whispers of Tidus and the others telling him to to come back. He ignored them and continued his pursuit. As he got closer he spoke with pride.

"Hey Kairi?" he said. Kairi and Hayner both turned their heads and looked at Sora. Before Sora could speak, his eyes met Hayner's, who was staring at him. Sora began to do the same.

"You . . . . it's you" said Sora slowly raising a finger.

"I finally found you. It's been far too long" said Hayner.

"No . . . .not you" said Sora.

"All the time I've wasted being angry with you. You were still around" said Hayner.

"Why are you here?" said Sora sobbing lowly.

". . . .because. I've been searching for you for a while now" Hayner said as Kairi moved away. He stood up and walked toward Sora. "I had to make myself come to grips with the truth" he said approaching Sora and grabbing him by his arms.

"I love you, Roxas" he said before kissing Sora passionately. A gasp could be heard from every mouth, except one. Tidus, who was more than shocked, he was destroyed. Tears formed in his eyes as he clinched his teeth. He whimpered as he stomped away to the secret place.


End file.
